Hook, Line and Sinker
by the lie written in ink
Summary: What happens when Makato returns after all those years to confront the feelings he had for Ren? How will Ren react? MakatoxRen. Slash.


**Hook, Line and Sinker  
****disclaimer****;;** I don't own anything. Not even myself. o.O  
**Author Comments;;** I love Karin, the manga and anime. In the anime I loved the episode they explained Ren's past (episode 18) and I fell in love with makoto, and suddenly POOF! THIS APPEARED.  
Sorry for the crappy ending. x'D I had to rush it since I have somewhere to go.

* * *

It was a normal summer morning for Ren. The sun was filtering golden rays of sunlight into the cracks of the window as Ren prepared to go out and stalk for prey, like he did everyday. He finished brushing his light blue hair and left without a word, instantly alert for prey.

He ventured the streets briskly, bright gold eyes scanning the area for a girl that fit his preference; then he saw her. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, bright blue eyes tired behind her round glasses. She was a beauty alright, and she was walking right by him.

He turned on his charm and fell into step with her.

"Hey," he said with a smile. She turned to him and blinked. "I'm Ren…I couldn't help but notice you were carrying Charles Dickens?"

She blinked again, looking perplexed, then glanced down at her pile of books. She made a soft 'ah' noise and looked at him again with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," she said wearily. "Why would someone like you care?"

"Someone like me?" he said, feigning offence. "I actually adore classics. Charles Dickens is my favorite author."

"Uh-huh," she looked bored. "Like I haven't heard that line before from other cute guys."

She was different from the other girls; a tough one. He was losing her. They were still walking down the large walkway, passing stores and other people. Ren spoke again, gaze locked on hers.

"There are some upon this earth of yours who lay claim to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill-will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name, who are as strange to us and all out kith and kin, as if they had never lived," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

She gawked. "You read A Christmas Carol? You? And you actually remembered a line?"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, me, the ever-stupid Ren."

Her expression shifted. "I'm Rika," she introduced herself with a small, shy smile. Hook, line, and sinker. He got her.

"Nice to meet you," his voice turned sultry, "_Rika_."

She blushed.

"Where are you headed off to?" he asked as they continued walking. Rika tightened her hold on the small pile of books.

"Library, to study," she said in a mumble. Ren smiled.

"I'm not surprised."

"Now who's judging?" she joked, smiling, bright eyes twinkling with humor. Ren grinned back.

"Maybe I'll help you study--" he was cut off when his cell phone's obnoxious ring cut through the flirtatious air. Rika jumped and Ren growled, giving her an apologetic look before answering hastily.

"What?" he snapped.

"Ren?" Anju's monotone voice greeted him. "…you have a visitor waiting for you."

"I'm busy," he replied, annoyed. "Whoever it is can wait."

"I think you should come now," Anju said thinly. "Ren."

Something in her voice made him hesitate. "Fine," he gave in, "whatever, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Rika watched as he shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket, sending her another apologetic glance. She shrugged and he reached out, brushing loose hair behind her ear, causing her neck to burn red.

"I hope we meet again soon," he said with a dazzling smile. She smiled back and walked off, leaving an annoyed Ren to stalk back home to deal with whoever interrupted his hunt.

When he opened the front door and stepped inside, the shock that struck him was staggering. He stared face-to-face with Makato, his roommate from years ago when they went to an all-boy school. Ren stared, then looked over at Anju, who was sitting on the couch next to him. She saw Ren and stood, leaving briskly without a word.

Ren didn't move and continued to stare. Makoto hadn't changed as much as Ren expected; he still had that adorable, beautiful face that caused him so much trouble. His body had grown, of course, and his hair was syled differently. Makoto returned his stare but then his cheeks flushed.

"Stop staring at me," he grumbled. "Sit down. I came to see you for a reason."

Numbly, he obeyed, flopping right next to him on the couch. Makoto turned to Ren with serious eyes, lips pulled in a thin line.

"Ren," he said. "I love you."

Ren blinked.

"I mean," he continued, "I had this weird crush on you back then…and, well, I was talking with my sister and she told me I had to confront these hidden feelings to move on," he took a breath. By then he was blushing furiously.

Ren blinked dully again. He remembered Makoto perfectly; the boy he had been confused about. He thought it was love, then it was thirst, but then he realized it was both. He erased the feelings from his mind and over the years seemed to forget about it.

But here was, Ren's own ghost.

"Ah," Ren said and Makoto looked up sharply. "I understand."

Makoto's head hung in shame. Suddenly, Ren got curious. He had had sex plenty of times with women, but the curiosity of physical attraction he had held for the boy seemed to resurface. Just for fun, he told himself, he'd see what the weird feeling was.

He watched Makoto a moment longer, bright eyes firmly holding the other boy's. Makoto looked at him calmly, as if waiting for something, and he got it. Ren shifted and moved, his hand reaching out to gently touch his cheek. Makoto gasped, cheeks tinting pink.

"Do you still love me?"

The smaller boy took a shaky breath. "I…I think so."

So, with the confirmation clear, Ren kissed him. Makoto opened his mouth against Ren's soft lips and let out a strangled noise of anger, but it melted into silence as Ren's kiss turned passionate, his hands cupping Makoto's beautiful face.

Makoto went limp against him, sighing into the kiss and eyes drooping shut.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Ren's tongue slid inside the other boy's mouth and tasted him, thumbs brushing across the other boy's cheeks, amazed at how soft his skin was.

He pulled away and Makoto gaped at him, about to speak when Ren kissed his throat and his word turned to a low noise of surprise and pleasure. Ren's soft lips brushed across his throat and neck, remembering the taste of his blood, how amazing it was.

Makoto's head fell back against the couch and he let out a strangled noise resembling a moan, and Ren pulled away and gazed down at him. Makoto opened his hazy eyes, cheeks flushed, and he gazed back up at him.

"Why?" his voice was breathless, a whisper.

"Why?" Ren repeated. He closed his eyes. "I guess I wanted to see what would happen."

Suddenly a hand was connecting with his chin in an impressive punch. Ren reeled back, holding his throbbing chin in surprise and staring at Makoto in bemusement.

"Wha--" he said, looking at a red-faced, panting, pissed-off Makoto glaring right at him, his hand clenched in a fist.

"Ass hole!" he shouted. "You don't go around kissing people just to see what happens!"

He shoved Ren away and jumped to his feet, heading for the door when Ren stood and casually beat him to it, arms crossed as he was suddenly leaning against the front door.

"How did you--!?" Makoto stammered. Ren reached out and brushed bangs out of the other boy's eyes, and Makoto blushed at the intimate touch. He always did blush way too easily.

"I did it," Ren continued, "to see if I reacted in the same way."

His reply was a confused stare.

"I guess I like girls and guys," he said carelessly, shrugging. "Mostly you, Makoto."

He shot him a flirty grin and Makoto coughed, looking away. Ren stood and held his face in his hands, turning him to him again, gaze smoldering.

"Makoto, I think I may like you," his eyebrow quirked coolly.

Makoto gaped.

"I…I came to tell you so I could move on, yet you…" he grumbled, looking embarrassed.

Ren smirked. "Can't I kiss you again?"

Makoto yelped, jumping slightly. "Wha--!"

Ren cut him off by closing his lips over the other boy's, pushing him against the front door as they kissed. Makoto, of course, gave in and threw his arms around Ren's neck, melting against the door.

"Ren," he breathed shakily, "wait…"

But he didn't. He kissed him over and over, quenching his odd hunger to feel his soft lips against his own, to touch his warmth and feel his soft skin.

"Oh my."

And then Anju came in. Makoto made a noise and peeled away from Ren, face red, and gaped at Anju. Ren spun around, giving her a cool look. She stared at them blankly, her hand hovering over her slightly pursed lips.

"I had no idea!"

Ren didn't stop Makoto this time when he ran. He sighed, shooting Anju an annoyed look. She shrugged, walking off without a care, as if she knew all along. He watched her leave lazily, sighed, and headed outside to 'drown his pain in other women'.

So, he went to the library, flirted Rika up, and convinced her to bring him home with her. She followed him faithfully, looking nervous but sure of herself as they entered her apartment. He gently held her as they kissed their way to her bed, lips hungry, bodies burning. He pressed against her as they fell on her bed, and he kissed to her beck, licking her skin before sinking his fangs in. She let out a breathless noise as he sucked her blood, freeing her from stress and--

__

Ring, ring!

He dropped her gently and pulled his cell phone out of his discarded pants, pressing the green answer button and pressing the phone against his hear.

"Anju, I swear--"

"…R-Ren?"

Makoto.

"Makoto?" he sounded surprised. "What…?"

"Uh. Sorry for running off," he mumbled. "…do you wanna meet up later…possibly?"

Ren grinned. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
